


Список

by jamie_lee



Category: New Year's Eve (2011)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Список

Ингрид передвигает чашки на кухонном столе так, чтобы они стояли в одну линию, и на секунду замирает, оценивая собственную работу. Она всегда расставляет кружки по цвету, когда ей необходимо успокоиться.  
Безымянный пока щенок вопросительно повизгивает у ее ног, заливается радостным лаем, когда она нагибается, чтобы погладить его за ушами. Ингрид никогда раньше даже подумать не могла, чтобы завести себе собаку, но Пол буквально сиял, когда распахнул перед дверь приюта. Давай же, сказал он тогда азартно, спаси жизнь.  
\- Вы с ним довольно-таки похожи, - строго сообщила Ингрид щенку, но испортила силу внушения улыбкой. - Ты такой же шумный.  
Вообще, стоило бы начать искать другую работу, но сладкое оцепенение, в которое она впала на танцах (когда смешной розовый бант покачивался в волосах, а Пол кружил вокруг нее так, словно она была королевой выпускного) не желало сходить. Да и раньше она бы себе просто не позволила лениться, а сейчас это было даже приятно.  
Щенок тычется носом в ее голые ступни, поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и неуклюже несется к двери. Ингрид застывает на месте, захваченная врасплох, потому что к ней никто не заходит. Только домовладелец, но тот всегда исправно звонит перед приходом, зная, что иначе она просто не откроет.  
Звонок звучит не осторожно - он трезвонит радостно, возвещая о чьем-то приходе, и Ингрид на цыпочках подходит поближе, задерживает дыхание, прежде чем прижимается ухом к двери. Сердце громко стучит, ухает где-то в горле. Это от страха, думает Ингрид.  
\- Это Пол, - доносится из коридора знакомый счастливый голос. Она даже не шевелится, все еще не в силах двинуться с места. - Ингрид, открой! Ингрид, я составил себе список!  
Так он всех соседей поставит на уши, обеспокоенно решает она, неосознанно поглаживая косяк, прежде чем начинает открывать замки. Сначала нижний, три щелчка, верхний, цепочка посредине.  
Пол создает столько шума, что Ингрид приходится усаживать его за стол и вручать синюю чашку. Пол отчаянно размахивает руками, и волосы у него немного примяты шлемом. Она неосознанно протягивает руку, почесывая его за ухом, и Пол обмякает весь, смотрит на нее со смесью доверия и ответственности, мальчишка совсем.  
\- Я решил, что раз я помог тебе со своим списком, ты поможешь мне с моим.  
Ингрид подносит бумажку поближе к глазам, и сразу же обращает внимание на верхнюю строчку, написанную аккуратным почерком. Первое слово в ней тщательно зачеркнуто, так, что нельзя понять, что же там было изначально.   
"Встречаться с девушкой, почти в два раза старше меня".  
Ингрид застывает на месте, и ей еще никогда не было так страшно - привычный мир перевернули вверх дном.   
Пол просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Можно и не по порядку, - говорит он. - Можем начать с парашюта.


End file.
